Mollys a scout: Nephrites alive!
by Nephrites-Sailor-Earth
Summary: sence the death of nephrite molly just hasnt been the same always moping sad not wanting to hang with any of her friends full summary in side
1. Chapter 1: How i live my life

Name: Molly Baker aka Sailor Earth  
Age: 18  
Gender: female  
What is your attack: earth spirt blast  
What weapon would you use: earth staff  
Short Bio: Molly had once thought she was just a normal girl well her life got a big shocker when she feel in love with Nephrite the demon genaral from the nagavers . sence his death she been hell bent on finding away to get him back. while doing this she was attacked by evil nagavers villins as always sailor moon showed up with luna somehow this attack in the grave yard were the head stone for nephrite was. caused mollys powers as sailor earth to actavate.  
Personality: shy friendly deturmaned happy  
Appearance: short curly light brown hair blue eyes thin figure . scout out fit mid brown with green bows and blue chest pendent and blue earings.

authers notes: ok so u may be wondering about the above bio well its a short discription and spoiler for this fan fic between nephrite and molly . also this is a POV fic ill be writing as that person or in first person. also if my spelling and punctuation isnt right please dont tell me becuse it pisses me off im writing for the enjoyment of it not for it to be publushed in some novle . and i find its kinda my signitcher not to punctuate . so yeah .

fac fic discription: sence the death of nephrite molly just hasnt been the same always moping sad not wanting to hang with any of her friends. one day molly is in the grave yard praying over nephrites head stone when shes attacked by some villins from the nagavers hence revilling shes a scout, now in doued with the powers of earth can she get her self to gether to help defet the nagavers and why is sarina so gitty aboy taking molly to an abandond temple in the forest behind rays house ?

Molly's a scout?! Nephrites alive!

chapter one: how i live right now .

mollys pov

sadly this was the fifth time this week sarena has tryed to get me to go shopping with her . i just couldnt bring my self to go. it wouldnt be fair to sarena all i would do is mope and cry but i couldnt help it i missed him so badly every time i seen some one who resembled him ied just brake down and ball . i never loved some one as much as i loved nephrite it felt as if i had known him before like in a past life or something. i sighed again as i sat down beside the head stone i bought just so ied feel i have some conetion to him it wasnt big it was about the size of a small book it cost me my aouance for a month but for me it was woth it . i felt conected to him that way . the grave stone i engraved my self with a set of tools my dad had left in the shead and it now sat in the back corrner of our yard behind the bush so mom didnt see it and question me over it . ied always go there just before bed and befor school to talk to him and it made me feel better it got me though the day. ~ hey nephrite ~ i said as i traced his name on the head stone ~ i miss you~ i always said that ~ sarenas wanting me to go shopping with her but i dont know i just get sad every time i see anyone that looks like u , but then again your the only one that hansome~ i laughed tho not my happest laugh . ~ i wonder where you are what ur doing if ur in heaven of if demons like you even have a place to go like that and if so i want to know how i get there to be with you again i miss you so much. that nurd malvin was asking me out again , i dont want to date a dewbe its not that hes bad but i dont think i could even if i wanted to my heart belongs to u and even if were separated by life and death i still feel like u have my heart. ~ i tryed not to wimmper or start crying but i couldnt stop my self tears slid down my face i stayed there for a nother hour before i kissed my finger and placed it on the N of his name ~ i must go i love you and will forever ~ i stood ~ bye nephrite ~ i wispered as walked out of the bushes and walked in my house it was late time for me to go to bed . i undressed and bathed thinking of how nice it would have been to be in his arms as he bathed me . how we would have kissed and made love. a soft pink crossed my cheeks as i thought about that getting a little lost to my day dream. when ever i was in the tub i always felt his pressence there and i did again to night witch conforted me. i got out dryed and sliped the pjs i refused to let my mom trash even tho the side was riped. it was one of 3 things i had to keep my self conected to him. the second was the make shift bandaid i had made with the torn off peace of my top . it was still standed with his unatural green blood his sent . and the third was his genarals jacket that i always laid over me before i slept this was my most impotant peace this was what helped me sleep and even of rare ocasions ied ware it to school over my top no one bothered to tell me i couldnt becuse they all knew by now what had transpired between me and the so called maxfild station. i finaly fell asleep thinking of him and me and how life would be if he was alive with me , but this was how i lived my life day to day it got me though it atlest. atlest i still had him if only in my dreams . 


	2. Chapter 2: I am sailor Earth

Chapter two: Attacked : I am sailor Earth!

Molly's pov

Again the day started as normal for me a breife visti to my nephrite's grave and then off to school . Serena once again begged me to go to the mall with her . i finaly gave in and said ied go i gently pulled nephrites coat tighter around my sholders. " molly i know you miss him but you really need to move on " she told me "i know but im not ready to serena i mean you just dont get over some one you love like that dieing i mean what if darien died like that wouldnt you be devistated like this too?" i said and watched her face. apparintly she never thought of that never thought of what would happen should her beloved darien died. " you're right i didn't think about it that way. " she said touching my sholder " i'll be ok someday but for now i just need to mope and work my own way though this serena " i told her she nodded and helped me up as we headed off to the mall after school . i swore my mind was playing nasty tricks on me . every were i looked i seemed to see nephrite and i don't mean like apparisons or ghost but attuly him with a black top on his hair naped back at the neck and were he been hurt patched up with some balky bandaies " serena i think im losing it " i told her then proceded to tell her why .

serena's POV

I looked at molly and nodded. i knew she may have seen something i had bad vibes witch i only got now when the nagavers was around ~ maybe its someone from the nagavers playing a nasty trick on you. don't worry if anything happens im sure sailor moon will show up and kick some naga trash ass. " i smirked knowing i deffanatly would should some one try hurting her or bring up her past. i felt sorry i couldn't use the emprium silver cristale to bring nephrite back for her . I too missed nephrite i felt concted to him as well tho not as deep as molly but still in some way . after the mall trip, me and molly whent our seprit ways i knew shed go to her little secret graveyard were she prayed to nephrite every night and day . i knew it help her .

Molly's Pov

here i was once again smileing not completly but just enough.~ so yeah we had a good time tho we think the nagavers is up to something ~ i said laying down my head just below the stone. silance and a wispered wind was all i had for a reply that and again the feeling of nephrite being there even a but stonger this night. i had just closed my eyes when that Bitch zoicite showed up . i hated her i hated her with a firey pashion if i was a sailor scout ied kill her for taking nephrite away , tho what was stoping me from tring ? i mean if i died sailor moon wouldn't need to save me all the time and ied be with nephrite. " haha still morrning over that loser?!" her voice screeched i growled " He wasn't a loser . Your the loser Zoicite!!" i growled getting in a defence position i wasn't about to run nephrite wouldn't nether would i . "haha how cute the little girl thinks she can fight me off . your nothing with out your boyfriend. " she laughed and lunged at me just about to hit me in the face when i scream a beam of light shown i didn't know from where . Thats when i hurd sailor moons voice along with mars, murcury, jupiter, and vinus.

Luna's pov

we had just arived where we senced evil nagaforce power , thats when i seen the light come from mollys head it was the symbol of Earth the long lost scout. We thought she had died some how queen Serenity must of saved her. i quickly ran over to her and gave her the pen for her to use to transform . " molly quick no time to explane witch you shouldnt need much more but take this and shout " Earth Power"" i enstruted her.

Molly POV

i thanked my lucky stairs or nephrite or who ever sent the souts to save me. i looked down at the pen luna just gave me this came to me a bit of a shock i was a sailor sout?! i nodded i knew what i need to do . " Earth Power" i shouted as lights flickered around me they was sworls of green brown and blue witched formed into boots like a hiker would ware a sailor sout uniform with brown skirting and neck peace. my bows were green even the one in my hair and my pendent was blue all the colors of earth . i felt power resanating from inside me . " sailor moon this ones mine " i said i had to distory Zoicite. Sailor moon nodded . my hand guiding me instinct taking over like i done this before. " in the name of earth i will right wrongs and trimph over evil and i will take you down for what you did to the counless people and my nephrite never under estamate me again zoicite. I am Sailor Earth." i said as i took my tiara it tranceformed into a staff with a giant wave/ tree looking thing at the end . " Earth Spirt Blast" i called out as i pointed the staff at the baffled Zoicite she had no time to react as white lights egalfed her. Turning her into naga dust. " give nephrite a message on the other side if u see him tell him his little girlfirend isnt so week after all ." i smirked as i watched her growl as she dusted. After everthing settled i turned to sailor moon who was amased at what i done. " wow molly that was awsome if nephrite seen that he be so proud of you" she offred me . i looked up to the sky and smiled " i know he seen it where ever he is ." she nodded as they all welcome me to the souts.


	3. Chapter 3: nephrite's alive

Chapter three: Nephrites alive

Rei POV

i smiled some as i sweeped the porach of my temple my ravins beside me . " its so peaceful today . no serena to ruin my day . " i smiled sence serena was with molly teaching her some things she need to know about being a sailor scout. thats when i hurd something from the around the back of the temple a grone and wince a formiller one too. i droped my broom and ran off to find out what was going on when i rounded the cornner my heart about flung out of my chest " nephrite." i called shocked to see him alive last i seen him he was dusted . i ran up to him steding him sence he was wavering. " hey rei" he winced the wound on his chest still open but all the spikes were out and his arm was still bleeding from where molly had wraped it but that been about 4 months ago something had to have happened and i wasnt going to give up till i knew what happened " come on lets get you to the temple out back i can heal you there. " i said helping him . " thanks " he winced out " don't tell molly im back yet please" he asked me i nodded as i helped him lay down.

latter

i desided to call serena and let her know what happened " serena its rei you will never guess who is here at the temple." i said " its Nephrite hes wounded and dont want molly to know hes here yet. " oh why?" was her responce " he says he wast to let her know hes here when hes better he dont want to be a berdin on her right now. " i explaned " he says he fought his way to come back but the down fall was he was going to return the way he left injered and all. so im healing his wounds. do you think we should keep this from Molly?" i asked " i dont think we should molly has a right to know nephrites ok." she said " well ill tell him were going to bring her over becuse i dont think us just telling her will make her believe us ." " right" serena replyed .

Molly Pov

" serena stop shovin im goin'" i said as serena pushed my up the steps of the temple obvusuly in a hury to show me something very cool or awsome . tho i had no idea what. i was once again dawning nephrites coat . a black tee and jeans today becuse it was saterday no school lucky me. we finaly reached the top of the steps rei was there to greet us i smiled and waved hello to her she smiled " come this way" she said leaving me to a temple in the back it was an abandon one but a safe one for anyone who maybe hiding out from some one or something witch when i seen who was inside i understood why . " no no it it cant be he he was dead" tears flooded to my eyes my had to my mouth as i seen nephrite laying there sleeping from meds rei had used on him. " yeah he didnt want us to tell you he was back becuse he didnt want to berden you with knowing he was still enjered . i took a few steps in and knlet by him my hand touching his face to see if he was really there and it wast some sick joke or something. it wasn't he was there he was real. rei and serena both left me alone with him but rei before she left said "he should wake in an hour or so from the meds." i nodded and thanked her as i took his hand holding it softly . ~oh nephrite your alive.~ i cryed softly holding his hand as if my life depended on it .


End file.
